Almighty Shortest
by Cooljoe64
Summary: When the Control Brains go insane, they proclaim Zim the Almighty Shortest of the Irken Empire. With Zim now the leader how will everyone survive. More importantly how will Dib survive against an Irken who now holds the empire in his hands? And how will everything go with the Shortest now the elite and the Tallest the lowly servants? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Almighty Shortest

Author's Note: This takes place during The Trial, an unfinished episode is Invader Zim. I own no rights. Enjoy!

* * *

The Tallests starred at each other in disbelief. They were shocked. Everyone in the room was dead silent. The Tallest had brought Zim to face trial to be deactivated. And just as their dream of being Zim free as near, the control brains went completely insane. They had just proclaimed Zim the Greatest Irken invader ever and were going to let him drive the massive. However the last think they said practically sent a shockwave of fear and agony

"ZIM YOUR SO AWESOME AND GREAT THAT YOU ARE NOW THE LEADER OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE" shouted the insane control brains

"Wait only the tallest Irkens can be the leaders" said Red hoping to prevent the situation from getting worse.

"Well guess what, we don't give a sh-" the brains crackled more shooting sparks everywhere.

"The STICK figure is right" said the left brain

"Hmm well then how bout Shortest people become leader and not the tall ones" said the right

"Um you know we'll let Zim drive the massive longer, theirs no need to-"

"SILENCE"

The brains glowed at a panic stricken Red. The brains then mumbled to each other. Everyone in the room was panicking. However others were praying. The table service drones, and shorter Irkens were wondering if this was going to be their glory moment where the Tall ones would service them. The Tallests were on the brink of tears as the brains mumbled to each other.

"It's all a dream, a bad dream, this isn't happening, right?" Purple was already slipping from reality. Red was just trying to keep it together, not wanting to break down. After a moment the brains mutter stopped.

"Greatest Irken Invader Zim" said the middle brain

"Yes ON WITH IT" yelled an anxious Zim. His eyes were focused on the brain.

"We have not only decided to flip the social chain, but you are now the ALMIGHTY SHORTEST OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE YEA"

The Brains started laughing shooting sparks everywhere.

"Prepared to be re-encoded" said the Left one

A cable shot down and hooked itself to Zims Pak.

"Why does it still say Fast food service drone" asked Zim

"O right you were never an invader Zim. The Tallests lied to you. They wanted to get rid of you. Your mission is a lie" explained the Right Brain

"LIES, I refuse to believe that My Tallests would lie to me on such an important mission" said a proud Zim

"Important mission?"

All three Brains broke into a never ending laughter. Clips then came up of Purple and Red showing them on the massive talking about Zim, laughing at how much of an idiot he was, and how he wasn't even a real invader. Zim was crushed by this. The brains laughed harder and harder as a heart broken Zim drooped his head down.

"Re-encoding complete" they said. "You will all bow down to the Almighty Shortest or face deactivation" said the middle one

The crowd was extremely silent however the short Irkens started cheering. They didn't care if their ruler was an insane homicidal defective Irken, they no longer had to serve the Tallests. Suddenly cables shot from everywhere hooking themselves on to the crowd.

"Prepare for all to be re-encoded" yelled the middle brain

Suddenly the short Irkens were promoted to the Elite while the Taller ones were demoted to Table service drones. The crowd then started cheering for Zim mostly because the Brains were starting too hurt their Paks and the pain would increase if they didn't obey the Almighty Shortest. Zim then marched too Red and Purple

"So my mission was a lie?" he asked in a sad tone

The former Tallests looked at him with disgust. They could give no answer. Suddenly Purple broke into tears clutching Zims leg

"FORGIVE ME IT WAS ALL REDS IDEA" he shouted pointing a finger to Red

"HA, I knew one of you would be loyal to me" said Zim now happier then ever. He motioned his hand and the guards came and grabbed Red.

"Bye Red" said Purple before he found himself being dragged alongside him

"No one will fool Zim, NO ONE" he shouted.

The crowd cheered although if one was to look closely if was being forced and some were holding back tears and I can assure you they were not tears of joy.

"A new era has begun. Zim we're gonna have to chop your thumbs off now" said the Left Brain.

"Eh" Zim looked at them with fear for a moment

"Were just kidding, DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE"

All three Brains once more broke into laughter.

"Oh YES I knew it all along. Now come my fellow Irkens, let us board the Massive. The short but now elite Irkens started walking along side him.

"Man this great" said one

"I know right. Hey what's your name?"

"Gin" he said "and you?"

"Sik" she said

"You know Sik, I think things are going to be a lot better. Even if our leader is the biggest Defect there has been."

"I'm a bit afraid but at least we don't have to serve those tall jerks anymore"

As Zim continues to walk towards the Massive, someone stoped him

"Ah it is good to meet you my shortest" he bowed

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Zim

"My name is Rarl Kove my shortest. I was the advisor to the Tallest and am now your advisor" he stated

"Ah sure whatever" said Zim and continued marching. As he marched Zim was thinking to himself

"I am the leader of the Irken Empire? Yes, YES FINALLY, so everyone will know the name Zim. I am the greatest Irken to exist. Soon that Dib monkey will see just how powerful the almighty Zim is. YES I WILL RULE EARTH WITH AN IRON FIST. THEY'LL ALL OBEY THE FIST."

Zim continued his wide grin as he boarded the Massive. He was amazed at the size of it. The Short Irkens behind him were even happier that they wouldn't have to work anymore. The taller ones started to dreadfully march to the kitchen. The pilots and guards were all thankful their Paks were not altered so they obeyed Zim to the fullest extent. Who knows, maybe they wouldn't get thrown out the air locker. Despite Zims destructive behavior, he wasn't really the kind of Irken to mindlessly throw people out the air locker like Purple and Red did.

"Set course for Earth" was the only thing they heard.

* * *

Rarl Kove was a real Irken in Invader Zim but had a very brief part so I going to expand his role


	2. Chapter 2: The Massive

Author's Note: I'm glad you liked it Invader Johnny, hope you like the second part

* * *

Dib was walking home from school. He thought it was odd that Zim want at school today well for the past few days. He had broken into his house recently only to be chased out by Gir but still no Zim. By now he would of unleashed whatever plan he had.

**On the Massive...**

"You all should feel honored to be ruling by my side under the Almighty Zim. Yes it's been awhile but I secretly knew my Tallests would one day give me that surprise party, BUT WHO KNEW THEY WOULD BE SO KIND TO MAKE ME LEADER"

Zim, as always, was talking to himself, being in his own world.

"Wow he's really stupid" said Gin

"He actually believed it was a surprise party?" laughed Sik

"You know I think it's our time to get revenge on those Tallests."

"All those years of abuse and taking orders" Sik gripped her fist

"Wait didn't Zim lock them up" she asked

Gins eyes squinted as he wondered what to do.

"Sir"

"Huh?"

Zim had just snapped out of daydreaming running his eyes to Gin.

"Um Sir, do you think the Tallests can be up here"

"And why would I do that?"

Zim was still angry that his whole mission was a lie. But the Control Brains had said it plain and clear. The Tallests didn't like him, not one bit, and he was so blinded by obsession for them to see it through.

"Well Sir don't you think it would be better for them to serve us on the bridge instead of rotting away in prison?"

Gin was fumbling with his fingers. From what he knew Zim was an idiot but also a homicidal maniac. He remembered when he was serving the Tallests when Zim practically blow up half the planet in Operation Impending Doom I..

"Hmmm sure why not, bring them here" he ordered

Within seconds Tallest Red and Purple were brought up in chains. The Irkens surrounding them jeered at them.

"Great, just great, this is all your fault" said Purple

"My fault? How is this fault?" Red turned to Purple his eyes darting to him.

"Well whose idea was it too bring Zim on trial"

"Ok how was I suppose to know he would make the Control Brains insane?"

As Red and Purple argued, Zim merely watched

"Even after there no longer the leaders, they still argue who's fault it was to get rid of me" He thought

"SILENCE" he yelled

Gin and Sik approached the Tallest wanting them to be their personal servants.

"So what's your favorite color" asked Gin

"Red, so then you get purple" said Sik

"But Purple's the stupid one" he remarked

"Hey I'm not stupid" yelled Purple

"Well you kind of are. You can't do a dam thing without me by your side" gloated Red

"Well at least it wasn't my idea to bring Zim on trial. If we had followed my plan, he would have been dead"

"YOUR PLAN? As if you could even think of one." Red broken into a never ending laugher

"Hey I'm sure suffocating Zim with doughnut dough would have worked"

Zim's antenna drooped all the way down. The people he admired so much to his squeedlyspooch were talking about how to kill him. Zim remained Silent for the meantime while Gin and Sik were debating who would get the smart one and who would get the dumb one.

"How bout a coin toss" suggested Gin

Sik pulled out a monie coin. On one side it was Purple and the other was Red. On Purples side was embedded "In Doughnuts we trust"

"What a stupid logo" said Sik

"It's not stupid, doughnuts are cool, like smoke machines" Muttered Purple

The coin was flipped. Gin got the Purple one and Sik got the Red one.

"I don't care who you are, I will never take orders from someone who's SHORTER THEN ME" yelled Red

"I figured, guess you'll have to learn"

Sik then snapped on a collar on Reds neck

"Every time you disobey an order, you will be shocked" she waved a controller with her hand

"Like hell am I going to serve OW"

"Still didn't get the picture"

"Go FU- OW"

"I'll increase the dial every time you disobey, understand. Also address me as Master Sik, you got that Tallest"

Despite the anger and hatred in him, Red knew he had no choice, but he had an idea, but later he could pull it off.

"Yes Master Sik" he said

"So Purple, do you need the same treatment" asked Gin

Purple looked over too Red but Red gave him a look that said 'I have a plan'

"Well as long as I don't have to give you doughnuts, then I'll serve you Master Gin

While Zim was in his world his advisor Rarl Krove approached him.

"My Shortest, a transmission from Planet Meekrob awaits you"

"What, huh, oh yea put it though"

The screen showed Invader Tenn who looked exhausted but then her face quickly turned to shock.

"Um, eh, My shortest?" she stuttered. She received new information from her Pak about the Control Brains who sent the message that a new leader was in. But she shocked that it was Zim. Of all Irkens, it was ZIM.

"Yes, yes, enough of your praise. It is clear you are speechless seeing the Almighty Zim" his ego was back into place, forgetting the recent events.

"Ugh, yes, I just like to report I successfully managed to contain those defective SIR units" her eyes darted towards the Tallests

"She's pissed" whispered Purple

"Ya think" hissed Red

"However the damage they did is beyond repair. I'm afraid that it will take longer before Meekrob is able to be conquered, I apologize for this My Shortest" she bowed waiting for a response

Zim was thinking. She looked confused, she was stuttering, it could only mean one thing...SHE WAS IMPRESSED BY HOW AMAZING HE WAS. A hugh grin spread across his face and he was about too slip back into daydreaming before an elbow hit him. He snapped out of it to see Rarl who was trying to get him to respond. However Zim didn't know how to reply to this. It was a simple task, but what should he say. Nothing stupid but um, he turned to his advisor and he got the message.

"Invader Tenn, we are sorry about the late response. However we accept your apology. We hope you are able to rebuild and prepare Meekrob for conquest"

"Thank you and thank you My Shortest, Invader Tenn signing off" she saluted and the screen went blank.

There was an awkward silence followed

"So, um, how long till we reach Earth"

"In a few hours sir, the Amanda is fully prepared, we just need you to direct the attack." said a technician

DIRECT THEIR ATTACK? Zim began to panic again. His ego gone once more. He didn't know how to direct a full assault on a planet, let alone the whole fleet. He once more turned to Rarl wanting him to say something.

"While I'm sure that our Shortest would be able to handle the assault, I believe that I should head the attack until Earths defenses are brought down. Don't you agree sir"

"YES, Rarl Krove shall head the attack, however I will make sure we attack one particular location, where I shall rid myself of that filthy Dib worm once and for all" Another grin spread showing the zipper like teeth. Yes soon Dib would be vaporized by him. Oh he could taste the victory, the snacks at the celebration where they would praise him for how amazing he was.

"Ever notice Rarl is, well, been more active recently" asked Gin

"Yea he's glued to Zim, he never did that with the Tallests"

With Gin and Sik were talking Rarl glared at them and then to Zim who was daydreaming.

"Yep this is gonna be easier then I thought" he muttered with a slight smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion

Arthur's Note: Thank you all for reviewing.

**Invader Johnny**: I did say I was going to give Rarl a bigger role. Glad your liking it.

**Writteninclouds**: Good to hear you like this story.

**Nightmaster000**: Tak? Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe, but that depends.

Well now now heres Chapter Three

* * *

"YOU WILL OBEY THE FIST"

Zim was laughing as he just trashed Earths jets.

"Pathetic human technology, do they really believe they can fight the superior might of the Irken Empire"

The Irken Armada had swooped in on Earth sending the entire world into a panic. Rarl has divided up the Armada since Earth lacked the technology compared to them.

"My Shortest" said Rarl Kove

"I have overviewed your data that you have sent and unfortunately there isn't enough data to show us what Earth is other then this acid rain"

Zim looked at him in disbelief. He was again in his own world shouting into the microphone, and now this.

"However Earth has this thing called the Internet, and this Wikipedia which gives nearly every detail of Earth, it's leaders, population, weaknesses, military, technology, it's all on this site"

"Um, well, OK THEN, on too destroying this filthy human rock now"

The Massive opened fired on the White House. Rarl Kove stated that for some reason, part of Earths population considered it important, and it housed one of Earths leaders.  
**  
****Meanwhile on the ground minutes ago...**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" yelled the president

The White house staff were panic stricken. Literally just moments ago it was a sunny day, and now a giant ship with a billion little ones just appeared.

"Eh, I don't know sir. I think its alien"

"Well whatever the hell it is, get our boys here and blast that thing" he ordered.

"Yes sir" said the staff member.

Jets came speeding to the Massive. The fired their rockets on the ship but not even a scratch was made. The ship then unleashed its lasers shedding the jets.

"YOU WILL OBEY THE FIST" it yelled

"Well at least they speak English" said a staff member

The Massive then turned to the White House while it glowed lighter.

"Ah shit" said the president before the house blew up.

**On the Massive...****  
**  
"Alright this USA has some pretty good technology compared to the other humans. According to Wikipedia the only serious weapons we should worry about are these nuclear missiles, atom bombs, and a very powerful Hydrogen Bomb. But there controlled by their computers so if we take those out, then they cannot use it against us."

Rarl was directing the assault while Zim was eagerly watching.

"Commander Jel, it's time to deploy ground forces."

Jel was a Irken General but was hands on. His left was scared and he had many more though out his body.

The US was sending in tanks and they were surprisingly hurting the little scouting ships.

"Yes sir" said Commander Jel

Alright men here's a few things you have to worry about. We have to worry about this rain but luckily theirs paste. Stay away from meat and protect your Paks. These Humans may not have lasers but their bullets can get ya if you're not on alert. NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES"

With that the hangers opened and Megadoomers shot out landing on the streets of Washington D.C. People panicked while the military desperately tried to retain control.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that" said Ryan

It was becoming hell in the streets.

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill it" yelled Mike

The tank they were taking cover took a direct hit from the Megadoomer exploding it.

"Shit we got da go man" yelled Ryan

The two soldiers quickly ran to a building. The people were panicking, crowding every street. Most were running to the police station trampling over others.

"We have to get out here"

"Get the fuck out of my way"

"Maggie, Maggie, WHERE ARE YOU"

"END OF THE WORLD, YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY, HA, END OF THE WORLD"

"This is madness" said Mike

Out of nowhere a giant missile came and destroyed the police station which only gave the crowd more reason to panic.

"People remain calm, remain-"

The crowd broke through the military barricade they attempted to set up. Order had completely broken down now.

"Sir what do we do" yelled Ryan to his CO

His CO merely looked at him

"Forgive me God" he said before shooting himself in the head

The two soldiers knew by then that order had just collapsed and the military here had failed. Already solders were running.

"We gotta go" said Mike seeing The Massive hover above them.

**IN A MILITARY BASE IN RUSSIA...**

The Irkens landed into the snow. All three had successfully teleported to their location. It was a Russian Military Base. There objective was a communications bunker. Rarl had deemed it necessary to disable the world's nuclear missiles and other weapons that threaten there forces. The Irkens were covered in white gear with green goggles.

They quickly made their way into the base undetected and made their way to the communications station.

"Слышали ли вы, что происходит в Америке? Вы думаете, это реально?"

"Не может быть, какой-то фильм. Вы знаете, американцы и есть кино."

As the two guards were talking, the Team of Irkens quickly shot them both with a silenced laser.

"Вы слышали что-нибудь?"

Translating the person's words inside they waited for him to come out before the middle one leaped onto him and snapped his neck. The other two had their hands glued to the wall and leaped down shooting the people at the work station. One of the Irkens then hacked into the system and uploaded a virus.

"Objective complete, Russia taken"

"China Taken"

"Japan taken"

"Mexico taken"

And so the list went as many countries soon found themselves unable to communicate. Yep with Earth so connected in technology, it was easy to override there systems.

"Success My Shortest. We have successfully managed to take control of Earths Technology. The Bomb threat is eliminated" said a happy Rarl

"Yes, yes, YES. Soon these filthy earth pigs will praise me in my glory." said Zim rubbing his hands together.

"IDIOT you ate all the doughnuts" yelled Gin

He had just ordered Purple to get him doughnuts only to get a plate with crumbs on it.

"No I didn't" muffled Purple

"Dude I see it in your mouth"

"Yea, well, No you don't" said Purple with crumbs spilling out of his mouth.

"Glad I have Red" mumbled Sik

Red seem like the perfect servant. He didn't eat the snacks he was ordered to bring. She was staring at the screen, bored being on the ship. Despite being elite, it was boring. She wasn't use to lying around doing nothing; she wanted to get out of this ship.

"My Shortest, do you think it be alright if I beamed down on Earth" she asked.

Rarl raised an eyebrow but then a very small smirk spread across his face for a split second

"Sure, sure whatever, I don't care" said Zim

"With a military escort" said Rarl

"Of Course Rarl"

He was really starting to annoy her.

The ship then jolted.

"Oh those stupid Earth, eh, flying thingys DIE HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zim then started shooting. He felt like an Irken who had just piloted his first ship. Oh how fun.

**AT DIBS HOUSE**

Dib was lying on the coach. He was bored. No Zim, nothing to pass the time by. He was staring at the clock and then decided to watch some TV. He skimmed through a few channels before it was interrupted by a News Channel

NATIONAL EMERGENCY DECLARED  
PRESIDENT PROCLAIMED DEAD  
ALIENS INVADE  
**  
**The banners rang and Dib double check to make sure this was real. It was all over the Internet, how nations around the world were being attacked. His computer screen then turned to show Zim.

"Zim?" he stuttered

However Zim wasn't speaking too him directly but rather the whole world.

"Is this thing on, Oh it is, wait, now, oh, wait NOW, oh ok, Ahem. ATTENTION YOU FILTHY WORM BABY'S, I the ALMIGHTY ZIM, have started conquering your pathetic planet. As we speak the superior might of the Irken Empire is crumbling your puny Earths defenses. So bow down before the AMAZING Zim. I AM ZIM. OBEY MEEEEE."

With that Dibs computer showed the Irken insignia. Whatever just happened, he could no longer use his computer. However already having learned about Irkens though Zim, he manage to bypass the lock and bring him back to the main screen. He immediately contacted Agent Darkbooty.

"Agent Darkbooty, it's Zim, and he's conquering the world."

"We know Dib. One of members just told me. Washington is a burning ruin now. Unfortunately I cannot help. You know, eh, have to work till 8:00. Maybe your father will help. I mean the proof is right here and-"

The screen went fizzy with a laughing Zim

"Dib I mention that all your pathetic Earths contact thingys can no longer be, um, CONTACTED WITH...yea"

The screen went blank. However Dib immediately received a call from his phone. It was his dad?

"Since when do you call" he muttered but quickly answered it.

"Dad?"

"Son? You were right, ALIENS DO EXIST. I'm sorry, I should of believed you or at pests check into it. You have no idea how bad it is in the world now. I don't know what do you. They have a whole different language and were starting to lose contact with everyone."

"Listen Dad, I have studied them I know their weaknesses, and I can get around their system. I just need your help in this."

"Ok son, don't worry I'll help you; I'll send someone to get you. And get your sister too, the city is already panicking."

"Don't worry dad, I get her. And you don't need to send someone, I'll fly"

"Eh, _fly_?"

"Yes I have a ship, but your never home...so...you never saw it. But with the ship, we access all their secrets; I'm still decoding"

Professor Membrane was taken back by this. His son had an alien ship?

"Um wow, I mean ok, just come to the office building and-"

The call was cut off a fuzzy noise.

"Enjoy your little victory Zim, for now" muttered Dib before going up stairs to get his sister.

**ON THE MASSIVE...**

"AHAHHHAHHAHAHHA I AM ZIM"

Zim was laughing non stop. His fists in the air, while his worm like tough came crooked. Rarl Kove was managing the invasion, cutting off communication, and killing off Earths leaders.

"Yes My Shortest, you have done _very well_" he rolled his eyes.

It was going to be easy for him. Yep it would be very easy. His plan had already been set into motion. Sik would soon beam down to Earth. He turned to a screen that showed many of Earths sayings that people said. One of them caught his eye in particular.

"All's well ends well" he smiled; he liked that saying a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: The Clone

Author's Note: Im glad your liking the story Invader Johnny. And I thank those who are following it. Also I do not own Disney World or Invader Zim

UPDATE: Also I have added a cover. I did not make it, my friend Vampirelover on Dv&Art did this for me. Here's a link to show

art/All-Hail-King-Zim-319034932

* * *

The Massive was strangely quiet. Within hours the Earths Governments crumbled. Billions of people's were fleeing in all directions causing chaos. Rarl stood at the monitors, it was almost time for Sik to beam down to relive her boredom and only then could he set his plan into motion. Yes he had to be patient. Taking over this stupid rock was taking a bit longer then he thought. He shuddered when he thought of a certain place called Disney World. What a nightmare that place was for his men. Commander Jel deemed it the worse place to be on Earth. Apparently the Humans were absolutely willing to alive there lives for these celebrities. They had literally ran straight into the gun fire to give off grenades. They felt no pain, and always simile when then died. Something that was scaring the soldiers. Rumors were going around that the section of Earth known as Florida was possessed by a higher power. There were other reports of this happening. For a stupid and inferior planet the Humans had unwavering loyalty to many individuals that were not really special.

While Rarl was off thinking about this, Zim was having his own thoughts.

"Stupid, stupid, humans. Ha, I have done it. Earth is mine. And, ah another call. God these Invader check ups are boring. Maybe Gin can, nah he wouldn't be worthy enough. Maybe Sik, BUT she's going soon errr. Wait Rarl can do it. But he's managing the invasion. Oh this job is so hard, if only I had-"

Zim stopped his train of thought. Yes he had a plan. An ingenious plan. Yes he had the technology to do. Besides what could go _wrong_? Yes he would do.

"I am going to my lab, do not disturb me" was all he said before leaving

Rarl just looked at him before nodding. He was more focus where Earth was still putting up resistance in some areas.

"Sir, we just like to let you know that we have lots of calls on hold" said a technician

"Put them through" said Rarl seeing as he should get this over with.

The screen showed a panicked Tenn

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN. THERE COMING. THOSE SIR UNITS HAVE FOUND ME AND THE MEEKROB ARE COMING. WHY HAVEN'T YOU HELPED ME" she screamed

Rarl had completely forgotten about Tenn but he didn't feel like dealing with the issue. So one Irken getting caught by the enemy wouldn't be that bad. He would just remotely detonate her Pak to keep her from being a prisoner.

"Well if you don't escape, I'm going to remotely self destruct your Pak. Bye now" he motioned for the screen to turn off while a shocked Tenn attempted to say something.

**IN ZIM'S LAB...****  
**  
Zim was in his lab with another scientist. Just some random guy named Den

"Um sir, are you sure that this is alright?" he asked

Zim shot him a death glare before returning to his work. He was just about done.

"SUCCESS, watch and be amazed by this"

He hit a button and a cable shot down and latched itself onto Den.

"Hey what are you doing" he asked in a panic stricken voice

"Yea you see I need a test subject. Just want to work out all the bugs"

"Why can't you use the human?"

"Well, I did, but, he exploded and this DISGUSTING pinkish slime covered me." he shuttered at that day. Poor Nick...

He then got a joystick put and moved Den to a glass tube.

"Now prepare TO BE AMAZED" he shouted in a dramatic voice. He pulled down a lever and electricity shot from the sides.

The room lit up while Den was gripping himself in pain. To his surprise his was still alive but then he notice his Pak was melting and it was starting to burn through his back. And it got deeper and deeper. He let out a screech of pain hitting and clawing at the glass desperately trying to get out.

"Note to self, remove Pak" said Zim writing down on a screen. While Den fell dead.

ON EARTH...

Dib crashed his ship at the office. The massive interference was making it hard to pilot the ship. He quickly jumped out followed by Gaz who was playing her gameslave caring less about what was going on in the world.

"Come on Gaz, we have to go. The human race rests on our shoulders this very minute."

"Yea whatever"

They quickly made there way to the elevator. As Dib hit the button a hundred times, the elevator crashed down.

"Way da go genius" said Gaz

"Hey it wasn't me. It must be this wave of jamming that their doing, maybe-"

As Dib blahed on trying to make himself sound smart, Gaz had her own thoughts.

"God does he ever shut up. All it is about is Zim, and Irkens, and saving the world. I wonder why his head is so big. I can't believe he doesn't even know it. Is he really that stupid? I hate how he becomes so dramatic likes he's a superhero or something. And that voice hurts my ears. Sounds like a chipmunk voice ranting on. Oh god he's turning his head, quick eyes on the game."

"AND that's how I will defeat Zim and save the human race from being enslaved. Are you with me Gaz?"

Gaz simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, Right. But now we have to get to dad. What floor does he work on again?"

"678th floor" Gaz replied

Dib then looked at the stairs.

"Oh god" he thought to himself

**ON THE MASSIVE...**

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH HELP ME, HELP ME, SOMEONE, AHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

"Ugh, test subject 5 dead. Note to self remove socks"

Zim was still working on his experiment. On his E-Pad he had a list. Words were crossed out that said 'uniform, pants, underwear, gloves, AND socks.' finally at the very end he wrote 'naked'

"Alright test subject 6 or eh, 7, whatever"

He pulled down a lever and another Irken cake into the glass tube

"Hey where am I"

"Relax normal Irken. You are in my lab. I just have to undress you so that you don't whine up like the other five"

"The other five?"

The trapped Irken looked on to five trays with melted green goo in each of them. His eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE. HELP ME, HELP ME, PLEASE ANYONE HELP ME"

"And I just have to remove your Pak" said Zim hitting a button and a cable shot down unhooking his subjects Pak

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. ANYONE, ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME."

He started to ferociously claw and bang at the glass realizing he may be dead soon.

The lever was pulled and electric bolts shot out once again. After about two minutes of screaming, smoke emerged from another glass tube. Zim's grin grew realizing the subject wasn't dead. And in the other glass tube, an exact clone of his subject laid their.

"SUCCESS. I AM AMAZING." he shouted

He hit a button opening both glass tubes. His subject however lied dead. He seemed to have died sooner without his Pak.

"Guess the time differs" Zim thought. He then had the computer fit the clone with his Subjects Pak. The clone then sprung to life.

"Ugh where am I. I felt like I just died. AND WHY AM I NAKED" he asked before recalling the previous events.

"I did it, A PERFECT CLONE" yelled Zim extremely proud of himself.

"Now leave" he ordered. The clone got dressed and darted out the doors. No wanting to remember and be near Zim after what he went through.

Zim undressed and detached his Pak. He then turned on a timer on the wall. If something went wrong the computer would reattach his Pak immediately. He was already feeling light headed but proceed to the tube.

"COMPUTER begin" he ordered

The bolts shot out to the tube. Zim then noticed how extremely painful then was. He soon found himself clawing at the glass trying to escape. Finally the pain stopped. Zim quickly got out completely dazed. He got his Pak back on and put on his lab coat. He went to the second tube eager to see a clone of himself. The tube opened but to his surprise the clone was lying unconscious on the ground.

"COMPUTER why isn't he moving?"

"Sir the process differs for you in particular because your a defec-"

"IS HE DEAD" yelled Zim now panicked

"Forget it" mumbled the computer before proceeding to answers Zim's question

"He will be soon unless he gets a Pak"

"Then what are you waiting for, get him a Pak"

"But sir, giving him a new Pak will kill him. He is technically you. Your brain and thoughts, he would have to have the original Pak"

"Then copy mind and give him that" ordered Zim

"But sir I must warn you about the possible risks of-"

"BE SILENT, and do as I say" Zim's squirted towards the screen. The computer gave out a loud sigh before obeying. A cable hooked itself to his Pak and downloaded Zim's data

"Oh god my systems hurt. This is the most corrupt data in history. It's almost a virus, no wait, it IS a virus" yelled the computer

The computer quickly hooked another cable to another Pak and put the information in their before starting to breath heavy at the amount of work it took to transfer that terrible data. The Pak then hooked itself to the clone who jerked a bit before slowly getting up. Again to Zim's surprise, the clone had blue eyes, but other then that it was perfect in every feature.

"Who are you" asked the clone

"I'm you" Zim gave a giant simile proud of his work.

"And you are?" asked Zim wanting to make sure it was a perfect clone

The clone raised its arms and shouted "I AM ZIM"

Zim's simile grew to the biggest one he had ever put on.

"Yes, yes, YES! Finally my greatest creation ever. ME" he yelled.

The two of them started laughing together both proud to see how great they were.

"Um, were my clothes" asked the clone realizing he was wearing nothing.

"COMPUTER!" they both shouted

"This is going to be living hell" muttered the computer.

* * *

I wanted to add a lot more to this Chapter but decided against it and instead the extra the would of been added will go towards Chapter Eight where I promise some action on the ground. In the next Chapter you'll see Dibs plan, Sik beam down, and a bit more of Ryan and Mike


	5. Chapter 5: Lots of Plans

Authors Note: Well sorry for the long update. Been busy. And remember how I said that this would be an action chapter? Well I lied it isn't. Instead this chapter is setting the stage for the next and future chapters of this fanfic. It's a lot longer because of the massive setting the stage I have instore.

Also Thank you Invaser Johnny, Invader Viceroy, and RamdomwhilitDude.

RWD: I was surprised a Fanfic like this didn't exist. Maybe it does just buried within the massive fanfics. I don't know, I tried searching foironed but couldn't find one. So now I'm making it.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Rarl was in his private chambers. He had deemed the invasion we'll enough without his constant supervision. It was now time for his plan that he was waiting anxiously for. Still he had to postpone Sik beaming down to clear up somethings. A knock on the door broke his train of thought.

"Come in. Ah Commander Jel, how are we today?"

"Find find. You know I'm starting to hate these postponements you keep ordering"

Jel fiddled with his thumbs briefly and then looked at the clock.

"I trust you can carry out what I asked" asked Rarl

"yea, eh, Tallest Red and Sik will be dead. Tell me this however, what about the um, what's his name, eh, GIN. Yes what about him and Tallest purple?" asked Jel

"Oh please, Purple is an idiot and Gin will be too blind to see this through. That's why I need Sik and Red dead. They are a bit smarter then their counterparts."

"Ok and what about Zim?"

"Your kidding right? Zim knows his mission was a lie yet believes the Talkest made him leader. He cannot add everything up. I could hold a gun to his head and he wouldn't know he could be killed. He's a wanna be, an idiot, good fighting skills, but terrible at rationalizing. He will be the easiest"

Rarl chuckled a bit but Jel remained motionless

"So I guess you don't know do you Rarl?"

"Know what?"

"That Zm cloned himself"

There was silence then. Rarl dropped his jaw in disbelief. Did he just say Zim? Of all people ZIM!

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE" yelled Rarl in complete rage.

"He just did. Even copied his Pak"

Rarl then twitched his right eye.

"He copied his Pak? But that's impossible. Tampering with a Paks data is extremely dangerous and requires careful managing. Only the Control Brains are able to successfully to so without effects. How was Zim able to do this. HOW DID HE EVEN SURVIVE CLONING HIMSELF"

Rarl found himself with a million questions rushing through his head. There was an Irken Cloning Program enacted by Tallest Red. But so many died in the process it was deemed a failure. It was concluded that Smeets were the only ones successfully to be cloned. But even they had side effects. Not every Smeet came out perfectly.

"Well to answer you question Rarl, Zim got nude, removed his Pak, cloned himself, after having five subjects die before hand. He had the computer copy his Pak to a new one and hooked it onto the Clone. The clone came out perfectly except having blue eyes, the only known side effect. And the only reason I know about this is because his sixth subject survived. Well actually the original one died without his Pak and the clone has his Pak. Is this making sense to you?"

Rarl just sat there bewildered. He wanted to ask more questions but decided against it. What shocked him most of all is how Zim accomplished this in such a short time span.

"Oh and Rarl, Zim's Pak is practically the most corrupt in history. Copying it, while it may kill us, would have little effect on someone who's Pak is already screwed up"

With that Rarl was left speechless.

"Well then, Jel carry out the plan. I want the whole social chain put back into place. Tallest rein, not the shortest. Not those disgusting ugly short ones. However I need the former Tallest dead so that I may be the Almighty one. And don't worry about the insane Control Brains, I'm already putting together a team to fix them."

"Well your just on top of everything aren't ya" grinned Jel

"Yes my friend I'm always am. And don't worry about the two Zim's. I'll be contacting someone to kill them both."

Jel then turned to leave but stopped to say something

"You know you should do a security check with the computer"

"Why?"

"Because Zim's data went through it. You saw what happen to the Control Brains. Be a shame to see it happen to the Massive"

Jel than left Rarls chambers and went on to prepare beaming down and carry out the plan. Rarl sat alone for a while processing what he was told. He had already forgot what Jel just said. He was more concerned woth Zim. He then got up and went to see the TWO almighty shortest. Although it was illegal what Zim did with his Pak, the Control Brains in their current state could careless. But Rarl was already forming a plan to kill them both.

...

Dib manage to finally get to the floor. His was exhausted, tired, he just wanted to rest now. But there's no time for rest when the world needs saving. Dib quickly got himself together. He rushed to the doors to see his Dad and the other scientists sitting at a round table and to his surprise was Gaz.

"Gaz? How did you get here so fast? And don't say you took the staff entrance"

"I took Dads teleportor at the welcome desk" she said before returning to her game slave.

"What? Ah, Nevermined. DAD"

"SON I'm glad your alright"

"Listen Dad there's no time."

"I don't know what to do son. These aliens, I can't believe their real."

"Well take a good look outside because they are very real. Look I have a plan. I can hack into their system. I know there weaknesses, in fact I meant be able to broadcast this to the world."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Remember that green guy that you thought was my foreign friend that you talked too. I've spied on him and long story short I've collected information on him over time."

Professor Membrane sighed. How could he not see it. A green guy wearing a dress with no ears or nose. He swore that hair was a wig. Plus he talked about humans so weird. But his obsession with Real Science blinded him from seeing this. He never looked into Zim. Now he wished he had.

"Look Dad, all I need all I need is a computer. Hope is not lost, we can still undo what Zim did. If I have enough time, maybe, just maybe, I meant be able to reverse what they did. I meant be able to use there own jammers against them. But first we need to use their weaknesses"

Every scientist in the room was silent. They had always ignored Dib and his crazy rants. But now they needed him more them ever. Usually they were the smart ones. Membrane and his staff were world renowned scientists. Everyone thought they were the smartest, the best of the best. But now they were clueless. Completely clueless on what to do. A whole Alien species invading Earth was not something they were focused with. But now they were listening to the big headed kid who made them sound like the stupid ones.

"The Irkens biggest weakness is water which Earth is filled with. Other weaknesses include meat and beans."

"Wait that's it" said a scientist.

"Just water, meat, and beans? Hell we got that everywhere on Earth" said another

"Still guys I need help to broadcast this to the world" said Dib

"That will take a massive computer, BUT WE CAN BUILD ONE" exclaimed Professor Membrane.

The scientists immediately huddled together. Despite the aliens massive conquering, they seemed to ignore knocking out power and water facilities. However time was running short.

"Professor Membrane, we have everything we need. However we don't have time. The military here has just arrived but they may soon be driven out"

Membrane thought to himself before deciding to make a call

ON THE CITY'S STREETS...

"Move it come on people move it, haul your asses" he yelled

The US military was desperately trying to set up positions. However if one could see, the men were demoralized. Attack after attack was taking its toll. Also the fact remained the whole world was crumbling around them. Most men expected to die soon. Many were getting ideas about deserting. The higher up commanders were panicking. The whole East coast of the US had been annihilated and Washington was razed to the ground. No president. Their was no head of state. At the current rate everything was going, it was expected that a complete breakdown in the military may happen. That is until a phone rang.

"HELLO! Oh Professor Membrane."

"Listen Mr. Olson, I have, well, my son and I have a way to beat the Aliens"

"I sure hope so Mr. Membrane. It's not look'n to good out here."

"Listen I need you to replace your weapons with water and-"

"WATER!"

Mr. Olson broke into laugher getting looks from the others.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to replace my guns with water. You sure dis war hasn't made you, um, you know, CRAZY"

"LISTEN TO ME" yelled Membrane already fed up with the Commanders laugh

"You know the little poke-a-dot things on there back?"

"Yea I've noticed. You know _if there not firing and killing us all in the process_. But yea sure, I've notice those little things. Why?"

"Apparently they need it to live. It's called a Pak, it's basically there life support system"

"That's great to know but how are we suppose to hit 'em. Those freck'n chicken walkers practically bombard us before we can even land a shot on them. Are tanks can bring them down but then those dam ships above force us to fall back"

"Don't worry about those, my...son has a plan" a voice of uncertainty in Professor Membranes voice. He rarely credited, well then again, NEVER, credited his son for anything but insanity. But his son knew so much about these aliens, that he felt a sudden need to say something about him.

"Wait your son." said Mr. Olson with a perked eyebrow

"yes..."

"Your son, that big headed insane kid who follows that paranormal shit?" said Mr. Olson in a mocking tone

There was a heavy sigh on their other end of the line

"Mr. Olson if you want to live your gonna have to stop FUCKING WITH ME" he yelled

Mr. Olson was a little taken back at this

"MY SONS HEAD IS NOT BIG, AMD WHAT HE LIKES HE LIKES" he yelled

Dib was next to his Dad and was equally shocked as he was. Was his Dad really defending him?

"Fine Mr. Membrane. We'll try it your way. But I swear to god this better work."

then hung up.

"Alright listen men, theirs been a change of plans!"

BACK ON THE MASSIVE...

The room is completely white. The table, the chairs, everything. Labeled above the room was titled "COMPUTERS SUBCONSCIOUS" Surrounding the table is the pieces of the computer. A big bulky, you can say man or program, with a label on his chest saying security sits at the head. Surrounding him is a nerdy, skinny program labeled CPU. Another program is labeled Ram and if one were to look at him resembled lightning. Then there was Hard drive who looked even bigger than security but passed his time. This was the computer's subconscious. Programs, hardware, software, a whole world that no one knew of. But here in the room was the brain, the core of The Massive's Computer

"Alright is everyone here. Ok it appears we may have a slight problem." said Security

Everyone's heads darted towards a door. A thick steel like door. Inside they could hear ranting.

"So anyone have any ideas on how to kill this virus" Security perked an eyebrow.

"Well..." began CPU, "We have tried everything. Secure here..."

"I told you not to call me that" interrupted Security.

"But security is a mouthful and boring" Said CPU

"Ran will you shut him up" said Secure

They had nicknamed Ram, Ran. In this world things get boring. So they abandoned their given names and got nicknames with the exception of Security but regardless everyone called him secure.

"You two can settle it yourselves. I'm bored already just sitting here, we got to be in constant motion. Right HD?

Hard drive nicknamed HD was sleeping but quickly awoke.

"God you upgrades are so annoying." he said before going back to sleep

"Listen people we have to figure out how to kill this virus" said Secure

"Well before you interrupted me I did have a plan" said CP. Yes many in the room found it to long to say CPU so they just cut out the U.

"This virus is obviously something that we've never seen before" said Ran

"FOOLISH PROGRAMS! Do you honestly think you have enough power to defeat the Almighty ZIM!" said the virus. It resembled Zim in every way except it was very white, made up of the energy in the system.

"What the hell is it anyway" said HD now glad the argument settled.

"Well according to my analysis, its, we'll something. I don't know what it is. All I know is it's an extremely aggressive and very powerful virus that could actually destroy this whole system and maybe even effect the real world." said CP

"Has the virus ever surfaced anywhere else" asked Secure

"Not that I know of" said CP

"Well how the hell do we get rid of this thing. We were lucky that we even manage to contain it" said Ran

"I don't know" said CP

"This Virus has massive amounts of resilience. A scan and delete won't work"

"So in other words we screwed" said HD

The room was silent but the sound of something breaking broke the silence.

"NO PRISON CAN HOLD THE MIGHTY ZIM!"

"Shit that Virus is lose" yelled Secure

Everyone around the Table immediately jolted.

"CP hide. We can't let the Virus touch you"

"What about me" yelled HD

"Eh, you can be replaced" joked Ran

"Come on guys we gotta move" yelled Secure

"Don't you think we should alert the real world"

"Oh please we can do this" said Secure

The group broke up in search to contain the Virus. They could hear the mad laugher throughout the system.

The Zim virus was quickly speeding away. He didn't know where to go, but he knew his objective. Eliminate the enemy and replace with him. And he was running he stopped and beamed into the cameras in Rarls room. He needed to hide for a moment and he beamed into whatever he could.

"Yes sir" said the hologram

"Is prisoner 077177377464663 still alive" asked Rarl

"Yes she is but her brain is a bit, well...gone. She is completely insane."

"Being stuck out in space with no food or water, and life will do that to anyone. Anyways listen I need you to release her"

"Ok scratch that your the insane one now"

"Listen she will be the only capable of killing Zim. Both of them."

"Very sir, if you insist. I hope I can expect something in return"

"Don't worry you'll be set for life my friend"

And with that the hologram ended.

"Rarl you traitor" muttered the Virus. He had to warn he real life selfs.

"GOT YA" yelled Secure gripping himself around the Virus. Being lost in thought lowered his alertness.

"Program, Do you honestly think you can contain the-"

"Shut up man, I'm bringing you back to containment till we can delete you"

"YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ZIM!"

A giant electric shock came over Secure who was blasted away. The Zim Virus quickly sped off.

"Secure you alright" asked Ran

"That Virus, it's, it's, something, I don't know. It's so powerful." mutter Secure.

...

Jel was in his room. He was looking in the mirror. And uneasy look across his face. He was nervous. He was very good at hiding it thou. Sik then came into his room.

"Ah, Master Sik, I'm sorry with the round of postponements" he said in an uneasy voice.

Sik came to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Since when do you call me master" she asked in a sweet voice and then kissed him on the cheek

Jel for sure thought he was gonna throw up now. He was going to actually have to kill her now. Their affair had been kept secret. Jel was a tall Irken but Sik was short. Still he found her to be the greatest friend. But slowly it had become something more. Sure Irkens weren't technically suppose to have feelings but they did have a section for independent thought. And over time it could manifest into something more. Irkens had a passion for world conquest so why not for each other? Irkens weren't suppose to feel fear, yet thousands did. Invaders denied it but they to feared. Feared for death, that they wouldn't succeed. Or the servants who feared serving under the Tallests. How it started he could not remember. But he knew that Rarl, his greatest friend who helped him in the worse times wanted him to kill Sik. He was now torn between what to do.

While this was going on the Virus looked with glee. He now wanted Rarl dead, more so then the Tallests. Suddenly someone struck him across the face. It was Ran.

"For a powerful Virus you sure are slow" mocked Ran

"You dare challenge Zim!" The Virus quickly came face too face with Ran and before he could react, The virus touched him, something that everyone in the system had to avoid"

"Dammit" muttered Ran before losing conscious. Suddenly the whole System seemed to slow. Yes without the Ram, the computer was going very, very slow.

The Virus whistled to himself while he made his way to the main room. He quickly melted the doors guarding the room where CP was.

"Secure he's here" he said loudly

The Virus moved closer.

"Oh god, oh god, um, scan and delete" he yelled.

A green grid surrounded the Virus but he quickly broke through it.

"Screw it, ALERT THE REAL WOR-"

Before CP could finish the command the Virus gripped his throat and suddenly went limb.

"I told you no one can defeat the amazing Zim" he said

He was now in control of the Massive. The whole ship was his. Soon he would effect every major system of the universe. But he had to ensure the real world wouldn't find him. They could simply contain him and throw him out in space, away from all electronics. He snapped his fingers and CP jerked before getting.

"Input Command, hidden program, impossible to notice without a full scan, everything normalized, no detection of a virus" said the Zim Virus

The whole room went back to its original color. Everything sped up again. Ran came in the main room looking as if in a trance. HD soon followed behind him. The computer would act as if it was normal. But the Virus was freely able to do as he pleased. As for Secureheh no longer existed.

"Victory for Zim" he muttered proud of what he accomplished. He then immediately formed a plan. Yes to save his real counterparts and to kill off Rarl. That traitor would die an extremely painful death.

"Rarl you will die" said the virus before insanely laughing


End file.
